Les Amants dans les Fleurs de Lys
by pwijf
Summary: c´est un petit o-s naruhina r&r plizz


**Les Amants dans les fleurs de Lys**

Elle se réveilla, trempé de sueur et des larmes en train de couler le long de ses joues.

Elle venait de refaire le même rêve qu´hier et avant hier et plusieurs jours avant: Elle venait d´avouer ses sentiments a l´homme qu´elle aimait, l´homme qu´elle avait commencé a aimer lorsqu´ils n´étaient que des enfants: Naruto. L´homme blond, aux yeux azur, musclé, drôle et sympathique.

L´enfant que personne n´avait jamais aimait, que tout le Monde détestait et traitait de tous les noms: la chose, la, bête, le monstre et encore plein d´autre.

L´enfant sans amis et détesté de tous, elle l´avait aimait, mais elle avait toujours été trop timide pour le lui dire. Jusqu´a ce jour.

Ce jour tout a fait normal pour la plupart des gens mais pas pour eux. Ce jour, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et elle est allée le lui dire.

Elle s´était imaginé plusieurs réactions mais pas ça: Il est resté de marbre. Son visage normalement joyeux ressemblait à une statue de pierre sans sentiments.

Et c´est alors qu´elle lui a demandé si il l´aimait, mais il ne répondit rien et s´enfuit dans la foret; c´était toujours a ce moments qu´elle se réveillait.

Cette scène c´était passé jour pour jour il y a 1 mois. Depuis elle faisait cet horrible cauchemar et elle se réveillait a chaque fois avec une vois dans sa tête qui lui disait " Je ne t´aime pas!".

Elle regarda sur le réveil, 5:35 il était trop tôt pour déjeuner, alors elle décidât d'aller dans la foret pour voir si les fleurs de Lys s'étais épanouies. Elle adorait voir lorsqu'elles s'épanouissait, elle aimait surtout voir les différentes couleurs des pétales briller lors du levé du soleil.

Mais tout a coup elle prit peur en pensant que peut être un de ses nombreux admirateurs serait la, que se passerait il alors ? Elle se rappela comment ça avait commencé.

Comme elle vieillissait son corps s'était développait et elle était devenue la plus belle Kunoichi jamais vu dans le village cache de Konoha. Ceci a fait que presque chaque garçon dans le village lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui-même Konohamaru.

Le fait d'être admiré de tous les garçons était énervant mais pas insupportable. Ce qui l'avait blessé était le fait que Naruto ne lui avait jamais demandé de sortir avec lui. Tans pis, ´´ pensa-t-elle J'y vais.´´ Et cet alors en arrivant qu'elle vit Naruto.

Lorsqu'elle le vu elle voulut s'en aller, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir ou de lui parler pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Elle se retourna et voulu courir mais elle ne vit pas une racine et tomba avant de pouvoir courir.

Naruto l'entendit et se retourna directement en criant « Qui me dérange en pleine méditation ! » En voyant Hinata par terre il prit peur et se rapprocha rapidement d'elle en demandant : « Hinata ! Est-ce que ça va ? Que c'est il passé ? Je t'ai fais peur ? »

Étrange´´ pensa-t-elle pourquoi est-ce que il s'inquiète ? Je pensais que je ne comptait pas pour lui.´´ « Non, » dit elle « J'ai trébuché sur une racine. » « Tu ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ?

« Non, mais je te remercie de t'inquiète pour moi. » Naruto vira au rouge « Heu eh bien… ce n'est rien. » Mais que se passe-t-il ?´´ pensa-t elle

Normalement c'est moi qui vire au rouge dés qu'on me fait un compliment. » « Au fait je… » Commença-t-il « Je voudrais m'excuser ! » Lâchât il.

« T'excuser, mais pourquoi ? » « N'essaye pas de mentir. Je veux… Je veux m'excuser pour le fait que je me soi enfui avant de te donner une réponse, car je n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments envers toi. Mais j'ai médité des jours durant et je suis arrivé à une conclusion. »

« Qu, quelle est cette conclusion ? » Demanda Hinata se préparent a un « Non » évident. « Et bien je dois dire que j'en ais conclu… » Ca dure et ça dure, il ne peut pas le dire tout simplement pour en finir rapidement ?´´ pensa-t-elle.

« Que je t'aimais ! » répondit il. Sur ce elle fut stupéfié. Ensuit lentement elle s'avança et le pris dans ses bras. Elle avait attendue des années pour le faire ça et enfin elle pouvait.

Ensuite elle avança ses lèvre pour l'embrassez et il fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

**FIN **


End file.
